maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Dazzler/DrParadox
Looking back through my old series, I am surprised that a little less than half of the heroes are either now playable or have been announced. While some may be a little off, others pretty much capture the spirit of what I imagine some of the characters would be like. I have decided to revive my old series again, this time to tweak the layout a bit more, I will always accept suggestions on how to make the page look better and I hope I can make the characters translate their abilities to the comics. With that out of the way, how I'm doing my format will be slightly different. While the cycle of Blaster, Tactician, Infiltrator, Scrapper, Brusier, and Generalist will be the same, I will now do one of each first before moving on to the other half so after I'm done with my Generalist, it will be going back to Blaster. I think this will make it easier for me to decide on how to make each character as how I envision it. The first character, a blaster, I will be doing is Dazzler, a long member of the X-Men. While she didn't enjoy being a hero at first, instead wanting to focus her time in her singing career, she eventually embrace her life of juggling between celebrity and superhero. Whether she is a singer of disco, jazz, pop, or club music, she is willing to put her career on hiatus in order to stop the Circle of Eight. Class Blaster Costume http://i.imgur.com/5wK7LIt.jpg?1 Bio Alison Blaire is a renowned singer who also has the ability to convert soundwaves to various types of light from laser beams to holograms. Originally she used her powers to create unique light shows for her performances and concerts, with many of her fans assuming it to be special effects, once she was publicaly revealed as a mutant, she has learned to use her abilities to defend herself. Whether as a super hero or as a celebrity, Dazzler is always willing to help out her fellow fans. Recruit Quote Lets create a good show out there Agent. Our fans would be disappointed if we cancelled our appearance. Passive: Showtime-Chance to take half damage on non-stealthy attacks and gain Sound Storage (Consume one stack to increase damage). Always take half damage on Sonic attack, even if they are stealthy, and gain Sound Storage. If Dazzler gains three Sound Storage, all her attacks gain Catastrophe. Encore-Chance to not consume stamina if performed a move. Immune to blind and distraction. Moves: L1: Light Show-Energy Ranged-Single Target-Deadly Critical, Incapacitation, Staggered L2: Trance Out-Energy Ranged-All Enemies-Cooldown 2 Rounds-Placebo (All debuffs can't be removed until their effects expired, can't be removed by a debuff, 3 rounds), Off Balanced, Winded L6: Live Audience-Buff Debuff-All Enemies-Cooldown 3 Rounds-Mirror Images, Blind, Disoriented, Mind Control L9: Rhythm Track-One Enemy-Exploit Opportunity, Burning, Splash Damage (Attacks adjacent opponents with reduced damage) Team-Up Bonuses: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Bodyguard (Dazzler, Deadpool, Deadpool was Dazzler's bodyguard briefly) Children of the Atom Excalibur Fandom (Dazzler with Colossus, Hulk, Juggernaut, Kitty Pryde, Heroes who are fans of Dazzler) Hollywood Time Paradox (Dazzler, Shatterstar, Parent and child) Next will be MACH-IV, aka Abner Jenkins aka Beetle. Comments are welcome. Category:Heroes Category:Blasters Category:Marvel